


Soul of Dawn

by SpiritArchive



Category: Made in Abyss (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Bondrewd, Blessings, Bondrewd traumatizes everyone™, Character Death, Child Experimentation, Curses, For the most part, Gen, Human Experimentation, I'm so sorry, Life Reverberating Stone, Major Original Character(s), Mind Manipulation, Original Character Death(s), Parental(?) Bondrewd, Quirk Experimentation (My Hero Academia), Take a guess when, but I'm not, canon? what's that?, cartidges
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritArchive/pseuds/SpiritArchive
Summary: The Sovereign of Dawn, a menace to most things living and fleshly. His reputation is known to all that have set foot on Orth. Feared by foreign forces outside the guild’s jurisdiction and revered by junior whistles, the enigma of a man works as a white whistle in the fifth layer of The Abyss, doubling as the overseer of any fellow white whistles that would like to partake in their last dive.But this story isn’t about the adventurers in his insanity-bordering fortress or the fifth layer.This is about a lost soul worming its way out of the forcefield-clad grasp of The Abyss and wandering into a completely new world full of ability-wielding individuals that were once thought to only exist in the heads of over-imaginative children.The world of heroes, villains and quirks will soon realize that they were too late to stop the new threat the moment they witness the path of untold horrors the Lord of Dawn had laid waste upon. They will weep with bitter tears knowing their sacrifices were for nothing. Curses from the hatred coming from the depths of the hearts of heroes and villains alike will all be directed to the one threat that knew the most on how to deal with curses.Bondrewd the Novel.





	1. A New Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More tags will be added as the story progresses.
> 
> The next update will be quite some time away, just so you know.

**The Abyss.**

**A kilometer-wide pit home to existences that defy the laws of the world.**

**Quirks.**

**A special ability that one may be blessed with upon birth or around their fourth birthday that defy the laws of the world.**

  
  


It’s a strange thing, dying.

Well, when it comes to efficiency, this is truly not the fastest method.

But it _ is _ less agonizing compared to being reeled in from the fifth layer’s waters at speeds that could leave the eldritch beings living in the Sea of Corpses gaping in surprise, he reasoned.

Though quite a number of them possess a biology that does not allow them to move their mouths in that manner.

His body was reflexively trembling due to his death being fast approaching. The lack of lower body may have had something to do with it. The Lord of Dawn was barely able to turn his head to look at the three witty individuals that had defeated him in his own territory.

The man had to admit, he felt quite proud. Two children and one Narehate. One a daughter of a fellow white whistle and one not quite a child and more of a living weapon. Of course, there was Nanachi, who was making her way towards Bondrewd, reminding him of the time they spent together as doctor and assistant.

“I really shouldn’t be surprised, but you’re one tough bastard, aren’t you?” Says Nanachi, almost exasperated.

Fortunately, his lungs were not harmed too badly or else the Narehate would not be able to hear him reply.

**“… Nanachi… you’ve truly made me swell with pride.”**

Ignoring the incurable look of near-instinctive hostility in her eyes, The Lord of Dawn continued.

**“Being able to activate the detached arm… and decisively unleash all of its power…”**

**“Well done… Truly moving…”**

His favorite assistant saw it fit to speak now.

“Enough of your needless talk,” Nanachi admonished the dying man. “I know just how much effort you spent on attaining that body of yours. From how it looks, there’s no one left that could come down and protect that body. You’ve also run out of Praying Hands capable of fighting and capturing us. We will destroy the rest of your equipment, along with the Zoaholic.”

She narrowed her eyes before continuing, “You’ve multiplied so much, so you won’t truly die even if we kill you… But…” Nanachi trailed off before her expression glowed with new-found determination.

“Your aspiration ends here. Serves you right.”

Bondrewd thinks himself as an honest man, he would admit that it felt just a slight bit discouraging that his former assistant detested his methods to such an extent. Nevertheless, the Narehate expects him to say his final words. A small mercy, perhaps undeserved, so he won’t waste anymore words trying pull her to work under him. Instead, he wanted to sincerely congratulate her on finally deciding on the path she truly wants to follow.

**“I do not mind. Your prayers, your wishes, have chosen their own path… to move towards upon that is superior, compared to how mine is. Indeed, it is a shame that this body has been destroyed… However, meeting you… crossing paths with you has brought me an irreplaceable joy…”**

There was not a shred of deceit in his voice as he spoke.

**“For you to be able to push further, beyond here… That is my new aspiration.”**

Nanachi uttered with her head tilting down, “It’s useless to say anything to you, huh. Damn you…

There’s no way I’d pity you… I’ve always been dreaming of the day I bring you down with me.”

**“Ah… I’m glad.”**

He really was.

**“That this is the final conclusion… really…”**

Even if Bondrewd’s heartbeat was already non-existent, his body found the energy to raise its blessing imbued arm to the Narehate’s face.

**“Nanachi… raise your head.**

**May… may your journey be filled with curses and blessings…”**

The Lord of Dawn could feel the pull of The Abyss, only to have it mitigated by the familiar buzz in the back of his mind, caused by the Zoaholic’s own pull. The other white whistles may have tread on the borders of life and death more than once before, but Bondrewd undeniably has the most experience regarding passing on.

So he was quick to notice that… something felt different.

His soul has already left the body… yet he feels something in the way of his destination.

_ It seems something is stopping me from possessing my next body. _

The implications of that was rather catastrophic, but the white whistle knew better than to panic at the face of the unknown.

Currently, his soul has not drifted far from his previous body. It’s quite the lucid experience, and the Lord of Dawn couldn’t help but compare it to the last time he had a dream… Or the last time his ‘main body’ slept at all.

Suddenly, the pull from both The Abyss and the Zoaholic was _ stopped _ abruptly, like a string snapping from being pulled too taut.

All is quiet.

  
  


Until it isn’t.

A cacophony of noises blares from all directions. Souls aren’t supposed to have senses in the first place, but Bondrewd could hear, see, and feel everything and nothing. A force like none other makes itself known by dragging the soul into the tear of reality, ignoring the blood-curdling shrieks of protest from the deepest pits of The Abyss.

The soul was pulled through a spectrum of color unseen by human eyes, through the states of life and death, Shambhala, the nine circles of Hell and nine spheres of Heaven. The creatures that reside inside the walls separating realms direct their billion eyes of myriad knowledge to the lone soul that has lived longer than it should have. A primordial being reaches out its hand towards the Lord of Dawn, its galaxy-encompassing palm ready to crush the foreign filth in its sight, only to have the force around the soul completely repel the deity’s hand.

_ I should be nearing my destination _, Bondrewd feels. Perhaps the impressive show of impossibility may have left him intimidated, but he feels more excited than anything.

_ “You talk too much…” _

Nanachi’s voice echoes from the torn space.

_ “it’s ironic… _

_ That I have to fall for your sugar-coated words… _

_ You know, I…” _

A pause.

_ “Dead already, huh?” _

_ Nanachi… I will surely miss you. I will miss all of you. _

  
  


*

  
  


“Tou-Chan! Tou-Chan! Let’s play!” A child’s voice drilled into his ears from his sitting position.

A boy no older than four ran up to an equally small-bodied Tamashi, the former’s piercing feline eyes trying to make out the expression on the other boy’s face that was usually seen on adults.

“Don’t worry about me, Tora. Play with the other kids. I’ll watch you from here.”

The catlike boy pouts and says, “You’re no fun! Tou-Chan! Always sitting!”

Tamashi laughs.

“Alright, alright, if you insist.”

Tora tilts his head. “What is… in… sist…?”

The mature one of the two patted the other’s head fondly, like an adult would do to a child.

“Hey, Tou-Chan is actually coming to play with us!” A boy with ash-gray hair exclaims to the other kids in the playground.

“Waaah, finally!” Says a girl with a reptilian tail who was rather tall for her age.

Including Tamashi, there were seven children all together, five boys and two girls. For an orphanage, the orphans are not many, he thinks.

The Tamashi Orphanage is located in the countryside area of Japan, in a small patch of land a distance away from the next house. The playground is quite large, being more of a park with the lack of actual playground equipment. The two people managing the place are a married couple with the wife unfortunately diagnosed as sterile. They simply renovated the building and turned it into a small orphanage. Adoption does not require as many papers and signatures compared to homes in the city, but of course it still needed to be recorded for legal reasons.

Tamashi Oto, that was the boy’s name. To the surprise of the owners, the infant they picked up from the orphanage’s doorstep wanted to become their adopted son when he turned three. Since the child asked so sincerely, the couple accepted and bestowed upon him their surname. They only picked Oto as his first name because the other kids saw him as a mix between a fellow orphan and also a father figure with how Oto acts around them.

The husband and wife seeing no harm in it, decided to use that as his actual first name.

Despite Tamashi’s lower than average height among the orphans, he allows the children to crowd around him like a father to many children.

“What game shall we play, all of you?”

He asks.

“Hide and seek! You’re the seeker! You’ll lose this time!” Shouts Tora. Noises of agreement came from the other kids.

Tamashi chuckles good-naturedly.

“Alright then, this time I’ll count to fifty. Rules are the same. No going out of the orphanage’s area and no going into the rooms where mother and father does not allow.”

“Hai!!!”

All six children ran off before he even began counting.

Tamashi shook his head with a smile before walking up to the nearest tree to start counting.

  
  


This is quite a fascinating world, he thinks, as he senses the presence of a child nearby.

Quirks especially. Apparently, their first appearance was recorded in the city of Qingqing, China. That was just over two-hundred years ago. Now, about 80% of the human population has a quirk.

Because some are more useful than others, instead of racism, there is quirk discrimination. Flashy and powerful quirks are praised and intimidating and ‘villainous’ quirks are looked down on.

Walking into the children’s sleeping quarters, Tamashi pulls open the closet door, revealing a boy bearing antlers atop his head with an expression on his face not unlike a deer in headlights.

“I found you, Dashi.”

Says the seeker.

The boy with the features of a deer made a sound of dejection from the back of his throat.

“You know, I always check to closet first.”

Dashi’s face lights up, thankful for the tip. There’s no reason for the deer-child to know that he had a sixth sense when it came to children. Tamashi goes to one of the bunk beds and kneels down to look under it.

“This place is also quite obvious, Natsu.”

A boy from under the bed frame blinks. Then chuckles nervously. There’s also no reason for this one to know that Tamashi thinks him as predictable, always hiding under furniture and the sorts.

“Eheh… you caught me.”

“Yes I have, Natsu. Come out from there now, it’s not the cleanest place to be.”

The grey-haired boy crawled out from the dark place and stood about an inch taller than Oto, who was never phased by their differences in height.

“I’ll be looking for the others now.”

And so he leaves, the smile ever-present on his face.

It’s amazing how narrow minded the society is. Perhaps there are a few exceptions, but it’s undeniable that the vast majority of humans have such a similar mindset.

Also… the existence of the term ‘hero’ and ‘villain’… what a joke. That’s not to say heroes don’t exist, but having the need for a license to be a ‘pro-’ hero? Hilarious. But he does not laugh.

Vigilantes, a rather loose term to describe someone who breaks the law to deliver their own version of justice. They could refer to individuals who work in the dead of the night, eliminating threats via killing, or the naive ones, simply doing the pro-heroes’ jobs for them.

Yet most if not all of them are categorized as villains.

Tamashi walked straight into the kitchen and pulled open the cupboard under the sink without hesitation.

“Eh?! Tou-Chan knows this place too?!” The girl with the tail squawked from under the pipes of the sink.

He hummed.

“Haru, you are the third one to be found. Are you sure you’re actually trying to win?”

Tamashi says slyly. Haru puffs her cheeks in reply, knowing that she was the last to be found the last game. The girl did not need to know that this seeker had complete control over which order the children would be found.

He makes his way outside with his mind deep in thought to look for the other three.

Villainous quirks… frowned upon by many, but to the boy that matured too quickly, those are the most fascinating.

Intimidating, lethal and efficient. Yet due to societal norms, children with those sorts of quirks are told to never make use of their birthright before they could even try to grow and thrive. How foolish.

Opening the door to the shed, Oto’s eyes wandered to a child with blue hair sticking himself near the ceiling in one corner with black slime on his palms and the soles of his feet acting as an adhesive substance.

“Surai.”

“Tou.” Comes a dull response, as if he was trying to put the ‘dead’ in deadpan. The child with the black slime seemingly grew up with the inability to express any other emotion other than monotony, if that was counted as one.

With Surai found, Tamashi is once again left deep in thought while looking for the remaining two hiders.

Regarding pro-heroes, the boy has not much to say other than the fact that they’re just glorified law-enforcers. Most of them carry absurd morals that do not allow them to deal fatal harm, effectively handicapping them.

When it comes to that topic, Tamashi admits that he’s not the best moral compass to follow, but even the morals of Riko’s group is much more admirable, even if they were the ones who ended his previous life.

He turned to face a large mound of dirt in the playground that was clearly not there before.

“That’s quite an eye catching piece of work you have there, Kiyu.”

The mound of hardened substrate cracked a moment after it was addressed, sending half of it crumbling down to reveal a sheepish looking girl with clumps of dried earth in her hazel brown hair.

“One day, I’ll be able to hide from you outside with the use of my quirk!” Says Kiyu, the girl who practices her quirk the most relentlessly since the first time she was caught when trying to hide with it. If she kept it up, Oto would not doubt for a moment that Kiyu would easily secure a place in any hero school, academics be damned.

A shame her goal was only to find a way to hide from him.

Tamashi sighed amusedly.

“I look forward to it, Kiyu.”

And off goes the adult in a child’s body.

He could remember when the Lord of Mystery descended, barely exchanging any words with the overseer of Idofront.

The Lord of Dawn had sent a Praying Hand to the white whistle’s former base of operations to scavenge for any useful scraps left behind only to find a tattered notebook of their doctrine and ideologies.

Perhaps it was only left behind because the bird-masked diver believed it no longer served a purpose to them in The Capital of the Unreturned.

An excerpt from their writing: _ “If the world was depicted as The Abyss, mankind would be a society of Aubades.” _

While every white whistle shows a degree of eccentricity, Srajo truly deserves the title ‘Obscure’, with their very own thought process a mystery.

Oto glanced upwards, sight landing on someone up on a tree branch over twelve feet from the ground.

“If you’re going to hide there, you need to learn to be more stealthy, Tora. Now come down carefully, it’s not safe up there.”

He gently chided.

Struggling with the smaller branches and leaves, The orange-haired boy tried to make a point. “I-I-I’ll show y-you st-ste-… Ste-healthy!”

**Snap!**

“… Eh?”

The branch he was standing on broke off with a dreadful snap, plunging the young tiger to a twelve feet drop.

“Ack-!”

Many things happened in the span of half a second. Tamashi stepped forward, far enough to not get hit by the branch but close enough to catch Tora. The falling boy halted his scream and twisted his body in the air to land on all fours. The child who was just ready to catch Tora had seen it all happen midair and so relaxed his arms.

“…”

A few seconds passed with none of them saying anything, both for similar yet different reasons. Tora’s gaze landed on his newly formed feline tail with black stripes before it drifted over to his dangerously sharp claws that were digging into the soil beneath him. The new ears on the top of his head shook.

“… I GOT MY QUIRK!!!” Tora practically screamed.

Hurried footsteps made its way to their positions, revealing the concerned pair of owners and panicked orphans scrambling towards them.

“Tora, are you alright? Does it hurt? I already told you not to climb the tree…” Oto’s mother checked all over Tora’s body for injuries, motherly instincts kicking in before she realised something was off.

“What was all the shouting about, young man?” Asks Oto’s father, eyeing the boy’s new features.

“Tamashi-san! I have a quirk!” He exclaimed, wagging his orange tail not unlike a dog would do. Oto was definitely intrigued.“I’m a tiger! An actual tiger! I’m like the king of the jungle!”

“Oh my, be careful with those claws, Tora,” The mother scolds lightly.

“Wait, let me try something…” Tora’s eyes scrunched up and he let out a long grunt of effort, eliciting laughs from the now-calm orphans.

His claws eventually retreated back into his fingers, but it seemed the tail and ears were here to stay.

Mr. Tamashi lets out a laugh.

“Tiger, huh? That’s real nice, kid. With practice, you might be as strong as me!”

It was a rather well deserved boast, all things considered. Tamashi Goro was built like a beast, despite being very lean. The man could probably lift a bench occupied by everyone in the orphanage over his head with relative ease. Most impressive was the fact he was quirkless, along with his wife, Tamashi Riya.

Ms. Tamashi rolled her eyes, brushing off her husband’s words as easily as breathing. “Don’t listen to that reckless musclehead. You need to have good control over your claws, Tora. You don’t want to accidentally hurt your friends, right?”

The young tiger’s eyes were firm with determination. “I will practice my quirk so that I can be a hero and protect all my friends!”

The woman smiled, the wrinkles around the corners of her eyes visible. “Work hard, Tora.”

The enthusiastic boy turned towards the younger Tamashi who was examining his quirk with the same unreadable look that was only directed to whoever that had just discovered their quirk.

“Tou-chan! Isn’t my quirk cool?” Asks Tora.

Tamashi smiled.

“It is very impressive, Tora. I’m looking forward to watching your progress with your quirk.”

The feline couldn’t really understand the sentence fully, but he was still ecstatic at the praise.

“Tamashi-san, Tou is acting like a pro-dee-gee again,” Surai says, voice eternally monotone.

“It’s ‘prodigy’, Surai,” Riya corrected, gaze locking on her adopted son. “Come on, everyone. Is there anyone who would like to prepare lunch with me?”

A chorus of eager volunteers was the reply as the orphans followed the woman into the orphanage, leaving only the father and with an anxious air around them.

“… Tou,” the father started, the words already on the tip of his tongue.

“It’s quite alright, father.”

The son does not let him continue.

Tamashi Goro sighed.

“You… also want a quirk, don’t you?”

The boy lets out a short hum.

“Well, I would be lying if I said I didn’t.”

The father chuckles mirthlessly, “Even if you’re not our biological son, it still feels like we somehow passed this onto you.” There was also a touch of regret that needed a bit of effort to make out.

Oto turns to face the man.

“Do not feel so upset for my sake, father. Even if I’m quirkless, I will never blame you two.”

“I… I know you wouldn’t, but still…”

“Besides, I may be a late bloomer. Though ultimately, to me, it doesn’t matter. If I have to feign an intelligence based quirk to make it through society, then so be it. All I seek is knowledge and worldly experience.”

Goro was silent for a moment… before he let out a short huff of amusement through his nose. “Surai makes a point, you know? You really act like some young prodigy… except you’re not actually acting.”

He fondled with his son’s hair for a bit. “Well, my little quirkless prodigy, I hope you would let your old folks watch you as you soar higher than any quirkless person ever could.”

Tamashi Oto felt a need to correct something.

“Father, quirklessness should not be seen as a disease. After all, it was quirkless people that sent our predecessors to the Moon. Humanity has gone through countless trials and tribulations over millennia without the need for quirks. Indeed, bearing one would be advantageous to some extent, but other than validation from society, the vast majority of quirks serve no purpose. Quirkless individuals, those without mutations and the like have just about the same amount of potential, if not more compared to those with intelligence quirks. They should be refined, polished if you will, and perhaps humanity will see the next Nikola Tesla, Albert Einstein or Isaac Newton; quirkless individuals of the past that had defined an era. The lack of a quirk should be a birthright, a privilege… **A blessing and a curse.**”

He finished, expecting a comment of incredulity… 

And the boy finds himself uncharacteristically widening his eyes ever so slightly.

**Only to feel the familiar-**

“Huh. I’ve never thought of it like that,” came an absent-minded response.

**Only to feel the familiar buzz-**

His father turns to look at Oto,** eyes similar to-**

“Thanks for enlightening your old man, kiddo.”

He stands up.

**Only to feel the familiar buzz from-**

“Whether or not you’re quirkless, you have the full support of everyone in the orphanage,” he walks away, **eyes similar to the gaze of-**

**Only to feel the familiar buzz from the-**

_ I remember… _

_ When I first discovered the existence of quirks… _

_ My thoughts… _

  
  


** _Beings that bear quirks… are simply living relics._ **

**Only to feel the familiar buzz from the back of-**

** _Morality? I will twist it however I want in my pursuit of knowledge._ **

** _Ascending to the Morning Star, Gangway._ **

** _Curse Needle, Shaker._ **

** _Touching the Moon, Far Caress._ **

** _Canopy unto Dawn, Cherubic Shroud._ **

** _Origin-guiding Light, Sparagmos._ **

****  
  


**… **

****  
  


**… **

****  
  


**… **

****  
  


**Only to feel the familiar buzz from the back of his mind.**

**Eyes similar to the gaze of an Umbra Hand.**

****  
  


When Nanachi and Mitty came to be… when Reg made his existence known… when Riko utilised the severed arm to incinerate the entirety of his lower body… 

None of those could have come close to the sheer levels of juvenile jubilation he felt currently.

Bondrewd truly could not remember the last time he had _ grinned _.

** _Society of Aubades._ **

** _Soul-Slave Machine, Zoaholic._ **

  
  
  
  
  


**Name: Tamashi Oto**

**Quirk: Soul Slaver**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it? Looking forward to the next chapter?
> 
> Bondrewd might feel a little OOC, but that's to be expected. I was never good when it came to reading personalities, but I'll try my best as the story progresses.
> 
> This story mostly depicts Bondrewd as an invader of the BNHA world, crashing into canon and screwing up everything in his thirst for knowledge. Fights will mostly be in his favor and even when he is defeated, he has only lost the battle, not the war. If you wanted Bondrewd to struggle more in his rise to the top of the underworld, this is not the story for you.


	2. Thoughts at Dusk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bondrewd thinks.
> 
> Then he plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some exposition, ya'll.
> 
> And some f o r b i d d e n f l u f f .
> 
> Updates will be slow until next month or so.

Imagine his surprise and intrigue when the Lord of Dawn realized his soul had been taken to another world instead of transferring to another member of the Umbra Hands. The resilient and twisted soul had completely consumed the younger one that had belonged to the small child who was left outside the door of Tamashi Orphanage. The abandoned infant could have grown up to be the first quirkless hero saving people left and right, being a sidekick for the pro-hero ‘Deku’ and even leaving a legacy.

But that was not possible anymore.

Whether or not fate planned it, the boy that could have done great things was killed before he could even take a good look at the world he was born into. In his place, a monster, which took root in the small mind and body.

‘A creature trying to imitate a human’, as one had described before. The malignant entity that is Bondrewd was merely using the body as his current host, waiting for an opportunity to jump to another more favourable shell.

It is only a matter of time with a quirk as malicious as his. After all, what heroic deeds can one do if their own quirk warps its user’s mind and completely extinguishes the souls of their opponents?

Bondrewd was forcefully taken from The Abyss by unknown circumstances. The Abyss could not allow that, but what could it do?

It followed in the guise of a quirk.

In its agitation and confusion, The Abyss gifted the ‘departed’ soul a curse that slowly destroys the sanity of the host by breaking apart their soul into mere fragments.

But lo and behold, with much irony, the curse became a blessing that will almost single-handedly carry the Lord of Dawn to be an existence that will leave a vile mark in the annals of history. How could The Abyss have known that it had given the curse to Bondrewd of all people? The man who had lived over a decade with his soul split in so many pieces and his sanity already non-existent.

The Lord of Dawn’s experience in using the Zoaholic allowed him to be aware of the fact that he could use his own soul as a weapon.

The most direct application of Soul Slaver is to force a piece of the user’s soul into the minds of other individuals to take over their own. Success is dependant on the subject’s own will and mental fortitude.

The second application, however, was a new experience.

The fact that his quirk activated and Tamashi Goro didn’t become a barely intelligent puppet that followed his every command let Bondrewd know about this manner of application.

By ‘peppering’ fragments of his soul in his mind and projecting it out through speech, he is able to plant suggestions in people who have their guard down. It’s a rather slow process, but Rome wasn’t built in a day. Such comparison is perfect for this way of utilizing his quirk.

After all, it won’t be impossible to build an empire from the ground up in the long-term. Only difference is, all of it will be happening under the noses of everyone not involved in the Lord of Dawn’s schemes.

Schemes that he has already started planning.

  
  
  


_ Kiyu _ _   
_ _ Quirk: Drought _

_ Haru _ _   
_ _ Quirk: Reptilian Tail _

_ Dashi _ _   
_ _ Quirk: Attention Gas _

_ Natsu _ _   
_ _ Quirk: Finger Beam _

_ Surai _ _   
_ _ Quirk: Black Slime _

_ Tora _ _   
_ _ Quirk: Half-Tiger _

The young Tamashi was currently sitting on the table he usually read books on.

“My, my, what diverse quirks these are,” he says to himself, pencil in hand and small notebook on the table.

Especially Kiyu’s, whose quirk is like a two in one package. The ability to manipulate substrate from the ground and heat it up until it hardens. Oto could argue that the near-boundless amount of potential for her quirk will one day allow her to control earth with as much destructive power as the pro-hero Pixie-Bob’s Earth Flow and harden it to a toughness comparable to Cementoss’s Cement.

It’s impressive how much information can be stored in books, not just the ever-so-convenient internet that he had very little experience in using. But even without accessing the web, Tamashi had no problem memorizing the published and printed catalogue of the current top 100 heroes according to both the Japanese Hero Billboard Chart and popularity polls. Both their hero names and quirks.

If Kiyu actually became a pro-hero, despite Tamashi’s dislike for the system, he would be extremely proud of her. It’s a shame that he doesn’t have that much time to wait. Hopefully she won’t be upset when she becomes a hero in a non-traditional way… 

In the notebook bought by his parents when Tamashi turned three are bookmarks to assign space for different information and details about his own interests. Those include, but are not limited to: 

  * Quirks and their users
  * Plans for the future
  * Underground Organizations (Currently empty)
  * Support gear

He keeps another notebook for his other interests that are more closely related to his place of origin. 

Tamashi senses the presence of the child with the reptilian tail. He closes the notebook before Haru enters.

“Tou-chan!” She says loudly, making her way inside the bedroom.

“What is it, Haru?” He replies with a smile, his eyes locking on her tail.

Quirk: Reptilian Tail. She was born with a tail that most will say comes from a dragon. Considering its similarities with the tail of Ryukyu’s dragon form, ‘Dragon Tail’ does sound more accurate.

For as long as he remembers(it was only four years and he’s not one to forget about things he’s interested in), the length of Haru’s tail had always sat at about 80% of her own height. If she was to train her quirk as fervently as Kiyu does, Tamashi wonders how swift and flexible the tail could be in her teenage years.

_ I wonder what are the limitations of  _ her _ tail. _

Well, he was lucky to have her in this life. It would be troublesome to put a pro-hero, or god-forbid an  _ adult  _ in  _ that _ list. Even if he wasn’t stressing about portability, there were still some problems that would pop up which wasn’t quite in his realm of experience.

Unaware of the storm of thoughts that was brewing in Tamashi’s head, Haru began to whine, “Let’s cuddle! Sleep together! ‘S been too long!”

“It’s only been a week, Haru.”

“Don’t care!” She began to pull on his sleeve. “It’s time to go to sleep!”

He let out a laugh. “Alright, Haru. But we have to wait for the others first.”

She seemed vaguely disappointed that she couldn’t keep Tamashi all for herself. Sounds slippers smacking the tiled floor was heard before Natsu appeared outside the room.

“Did someone say cuddles?” He asks, eyes brimming with excitement.

“Yes we did, Natsu. Call the others here,” confirms Tamashi, which prompts the boy to speed off somewhere.

Quirk: Finger Beam. Allows Natsu to shoot thin beams of ‘hot’ light from his fingers, appearance and effects similar to magnified sunlight.

His quirk first activated when he was pointing his finger at a camouflaged moth clinging on the side of the tree to show the other orphans. Much to his and the other kids’ horror, a scalding ray of light came out of that finger and burnt the insect to death. There was a world-scale pandemonium(in the children's perspective) before Oto and his parents arrived and calmed everyone down.

Ever since then, Natsu had vowed to practise better control over his quirk so he wouldn’t kill anymore innocent lives. Such a tear-filled oath combined with eyes that were way too determined for a child would have paved a path of a hero that only used his quirk for rescue despite its offensive ability, like Thirteen.

But of course, that path was cut off the moment it was made due to  _ certain _ complications.

_ His quirk is quite nostalgic. _

Antlers slowly made itself visible from the door frame. A head exposes itself and Dashi looks at the two inside the bedroom. With a nod from Tamashi, he takes quick and small steps up to him.

Quirk: Attention Gas. The child emits a colorless and odorless gas from his pores which contain a chemical that can influence one’s brain to be attracted to it. The more of the gas one inhales, the bigger the urge to identify the source, if only just to look at him.

Tamashi was close by when the quirk first manifested and he was the only one who had keen enough senses to detect a change in the air. With some quick thinking on his part, Oto informed his parents and convinced them to drive to their local quirk doctor with their windows down.

The antlers were just a mutation Dashi was born with, proving to be more of a nuisance than anything. At one point the deer-child had wanted to get rid of them when he was throwing his biggest tantrum, but Tamashi was there. Like an expert in dealing with children, he swooped in and talked about how much he liked Dashi’s antlers and saying that they should be taken good care of or he’d be sad he could not see those horns again.

The kid had caved pretty quickly.

“I’m here for the cuddles!” Kiyu says while jumping on Tamashi’s bed.

Quirk: Drought. Manipulation of earth and being able to heat it up to take away its moisture and harden it. Kiyu’s quirk held arguably the most potential for versatility and offensive power. If fine-tuned enough, she may be able to create clay pottery and the likes.

But Tamashi must admire the destruction it can cause. Due to pro-heroes only performing lethal attacks as their last resort, many of them who could manipulate the very ground that heroes and villains alike walk on could never display the fearsome prowess they could possess.

After all, who would expect a spike made of dirt drilling into the bottom of their skulls at the speed of a snake’s lunge?

Tamashi will make sure to…  _ direct _ her to a more effective path of using her quirk.

“I am here.” Surai deadpans from the door.

Quirk: Black Slime. Surai is able to secrete a black substance with similar texture to melted glue from a hot glue gun from his palms. Whether or not the slime has already left Surai’s palm, he is able to manipulate the stickiness of the slime in the immediate area that he is touching.

Among the orphans, his quirk is the current ‘strongest’ despite Surai not taking any time to practise it. The black slime in its stickiest state can be comparable to industrial glue. He manifested the quirk with a surprising amount of control, only letting out an ‘ah’ as the substance shifted atop his palm, not one drop of Black Slime hitting the ground.

Currently, Surai wields the ability to generate enough slime to block the facial orifices of every resident in the orphanage in less than a minute with water and energy left to spare. Without a quirk to counter his, Black Slime can easily kill by suffocation considering its adhesive strength.

Perhaps with enough training, the level of manipulation he can possess over his quirk could make Black Slime an excellent quirk for capturing… villains and heroes alike.

_ Its offensive ability is still slightly lacking… perhaps something can be arranged. _

The hurried smacking of bare feet on the floor makes itself known. Tora practically hurled himself onto Tamashi who caught him easily. Natsu comes in a second later breathing heavily and stares at the young tiger with disbelief in his eyes.

“I could hear you when I was in the bath! I finished as fast as I could!” Tora says excitedly. Tamashi could smell the boy’s scent mixed with the fragrance of being freshly out of the bath from his currently fluffy hair and tail.

Quirk: Half-Tiger. Allows Tora to be able to grow extra appendages that resembles a tiger’s ears, claws and tail. He is also assumed to have better reflexes combined with a minor enhancement of strength.

As far as everyone knew, Tora was born with feline eyes that gave him night-vision. Now that his quirk had shown itself, he has much potential for greatness.

With straight forward quirks like his and Haru’s, their path to heroism would not leave the biggest impact. Though that doesn’t mean they wouldn’t ace the entire course.

Compared to pro-hero ‘Tiger’, Tamashi wonders whose quirk is stronger. He already knows which one is more fitting for that name.

All seven orphans were crowding in the same bed, all preparing to sleep in the pile of small bodies. Oto smiles from the center of the pile and reminisces. He had only experienced such closeness with one person only, his flower of dawn.

His mother had come in the room just to switch off the lights, leaving the children to have a good night’s rest.

It is truly a shame that moments like these… are not planned to last.


End file.
